Chapter 56
The Coming Summer. (キタルナツ。, Kitarunatsu.) is the 56th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Noriko question why Lila gave her a lottery ticket. Lila tells her she was attempting to bribe her, though Noriko tells her that the examination is free. Lila begs Noriko not to tamper with her. Outside of the van in the office building, Kotoha cheers Noriko on in her head to do it. Kotoha finds herself having finished her work faster than usual. Touka enters the building noting it unusual for Kotoha to be there by herself, and the heat inside the building. Kotoha tells Touka the air conditioner is broken. Touka asks about Akina’s whereabouts which Kotoha states to be outside by the van. Kotoha hopes Akina is alright since his body is not doing well. Touka mentions Kotoha getting along with Akina well, to which she states they have always worked together in the office. Kotoha states Ao has been visiting her spot on the Nanagou where she used to be with Gin, more as of late. Lila is exhausted from Noriko’s examination of her, while Noriko is disappointed that she is just a regular human. Noriko states she has no use for the lottery ticket since she does not live in the town. Noriko gives Lila her permit for leaving town. Noriko states she has permission to travel around town in the new yōkai residency but for permission outside she will need authorization from the Senate. Lila contemplates the Senate should not have any trouble simply granting her permission which Noriko states is correct. Noriko tells Lila to live in the town is to live in love and ask about Lila’s preferences. Noriko asks Lila what she thinks about Akina, to which she states she does not like him but does see him as a rival along with Hime and Kyosuke. Noriko then asks about Kotoha. Kotoha tells Touka there is nothing between her and Akina. Touka mentions them always being together, to which Kotoha equates Akina to being a dog and having not thought much about Akina. Kiku enter the building, telling Kotoha she cannot simply state Akina is not cool. Kiku tells them that they have picked out the festival stand locations and need to drop off some food in their fridge. Touka thinks about inviting Akina to the festival, though Kotoha misinterprets as them all going together. Kiku notes the Akina is the same as his grandfather along with Hime and Kotoha. Kiku tells them that Makiharu and Usuzumi were cool and worked together to keep the town safe. Touka asks why she chose Jinroku. Kiku explains that Jinroku did thing politically, staying away from things he was not attached to and sticking to things he was. Kotoha receives a phone call for Akina. Kiku and Touka leave and Kotoha calls Akina over. Kotoha contemplates being unable to understands Hime and Touka’s feelings towards Akina. Kotoha thinks about asking Akina whether he likes Hime or Touka but reconsiders, believing it to be rude. Kotoha instead asks Akina whether or not he liked her which Akina replies with a suspicious expression. Kotoha asks why the suspicion to which Akina state he believes her to causing trouble again. Kotoha hugs Akina from the back, pressing up against him, stating they have known each other for a long time. Akina states it is too hot and tells Kotoha to get off of him. Kotoha chokes Akina with her legs for rejecting her. Kotoha asks what he and Shidare spoke about. Akina relays the conversation about justice and evil, stating his beliefs for everyone to be happy. Kotoha does not understand what Akina is trying to say. Kotoha calls Akina a midday lantern being useless. Akina proceeds to work but finds Kotoha had already finished their assignments. Kotoha offers to do the rest of Akina’s work but Akina insist she not. Kotoha insist on doing his work, sets a ten minute timer and knocks Akina out a Hidagyu meat pillow, telling him to go to sleep. Yae appears from the window wearing her bear head telling Kotoha she should understand why he acting in such a way. Kotoha tells Yae the Akina does not understand enough to do his job. Yae puts her bear head on Kotoha, gropes her and tells her Akina’s tuning is taking toll on him, leaving him exhausted and that she had less work because Akina did it for her while she was at school. Yae tells Kotoha she cannot see the brilliance of a midday lantern since it is bright outside, and having a midday lantern is not a bad thing. Kotoha’s timer goes off and Akina wakes up. Kotoha uses her Kotodama to create a deputy seal, telling Akina she is the director for the day. Kotoha insist on helping and Akina gives in. Kotoha grabs Akina from behind suggesting the two go out during the summer festival, as a reward for his hard work. Akina rejects her offer her offer prompting her to kick Akina. Kotoha contemplates to herself she figured Akina would reject. Ao enters the room in her swimsuit and Mina’s hoodie, prompting Kotoha to get excited and hug her. Akina mentions another stating that wanting everyone to be happy was alright. Hime states everyone being happy is a good thing. Kotoha and Hime converse about Akina over exhausting himself and needing a break. As they talk, Ao and Touka spin the lottery wheel wining the grand prize vacation to Hakone. Characters in order of appearance * Noriko Shiina * V Lila F * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Ao Nanami * Akina Hiizumi * Kiku Yotsuya * Makiharu Hiizumi (Photo) * Jinroku Yotsuya (Mentioned) * Usuzumi Iyo (Mentioned) * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Hime Yarizakura * Okami-san Navigation Category:Chapters